O Meu Amigo Imaginário
by SrTaisho
Summary: Kagome não tem amigos. Em casa,tenta fugir ás discusões dos pais, refugiando-se no seu quarto e passando horas navegando na net, ao lado do seu amigo imáginário, Inuyasha, que também é uma estrela de rock. Conseguira ela ultrapassar a tristeza?
1. Começo

Começo por falar da chuva

Começo por falar da chuva.

Porque a chuva é algo simples e real...e a minha história já é bastante **complicada** e **inverosímil**. Além disso, a chuva turva as coisas sem mentir... E eu já nem sei se a minha história é inteiramente real...ou se é em parte um produto da minha imaginação.

Meu nome é Kagome...

Até há bem pouco tempo, eu costumava sentir-me como uma mosca que vi uma vez durante uma aula.A mosca embatia uma e outra vez contra a **barreira** invisivel.Zumbia...desesperada por se libertar.

Ansiosa por algo novo...e ninguém reparava nela.

Também eu era pequena...E invisível.Não. Invisível, não. Ser invisível até teria graça.

Eu era apenas **insegnificante.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Isto é incrivel! Acabaste de chegar a casa e já estamos a discutir um com o outro!!

-Porque tu móis-me a paciência!! Queres que passe mais tempo em casa, mas ando oucupado, demasiado oucupado!...

Lá estavam outa vez os meus pais a discutir...como sempre, sempre que chego da escola, é sempre assim... Nem os cumprimentei, nem boa noite, nada...já não existo para eles, de todas as maneiras... segui para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá, começando a imaginar ao lado do Inuyasha, o meu amigo(imaginário) super famoso estrela de rock...Nós faziamso tudo!

Ouçam, eu não sou louca...não achava que ele realmente estivesse ali, nem nada do género...

Mas a música dele era real.

E sempre estivera presente na minha vida, embora parecesse vir de muito longe... Essa música atingia-me directamente...

Como um míssisl!!

A música dele fazia-me sentir viva.

E fazia me sentir menos só.

No dia seguinte...

Me encontrava na escola, escrevendo besteras no meu caderno, e ai, olho pela janela...

A mosca havia morrido...sem poder ter a sua devida liberdade.

-Ok meninos, já classifiquei os vossos contos.Na proxima semana, vão lê-los em voz alta, durante a aula.-Falou a professora Kaede, começando a entregar os contos.-Exelente, Houjo.Muito criativo.

Certa vez, a Sra. Kaede, a nossa professora de literatura, leu-nos um poema que dizia que as pessoas eram como oceanos. A maioria dos meus colegas não percebia o que isso significava, mas eu julgava compreender.

Quem me der poder escrever assim tão bem...

-E como de costume, o texto da...hum...Kagome, não satisfaz nada. Nota negativa de novo, Kagome.-disse a professora, com ar de pena.

Pouco me importa. Não quero saber disso na mesma, não. Se aquelas pessoas fossem oceanos, eu estaria nadando entre elas.

Descobri a professora Kaede num site de encontros e decidi responder-lhe ao anuncio dela. Mandei-lhe uma foto do meu tio e disse-lhe que adorava ler classicos.

A foto que ela me mandou devia ser uns bons 10 anos ou coisa assim...

No primeiro email que lhe escrevi disse-lhe que andava a ler o Moby Dick. Esse email não tinha mais que duas frases... Ella respondeu-me com uma longae demorada analíse do Moby Dick.

As pessoas solitárias são as mais facies de enganar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quanto á kikyo, encontrei-a num site de sobre Hip-Hop, ao fem de algumas buscas no Google.

Usava o nick de " DJ Plastic Tags" e apresentava-se como uma mulher holandesa de 25 anos, corpo esbelto, olhos vermelhos e cabelo loiro...nada a ver com a realidade...Gorda, feia como tudo, olhos pretos e cabelo preto também, até **eu** era mais bonita.

Mas nós costumavamos trocar emails de música com muita frequência. Ela estava convencida de que eu tambémera uma pessoa mais velha.

O sinal da campainha tocou. Era hora de sair daquela sala horrivel, com gente desprezivel. Fui a andar pelo corredor, quando oiço alguém me chamando, me fazendo virar para ela e para logo na esquina onde eu ia virar, para ir para o refeitório.

-Kagome...huff, finalmente peguei voçê...ai desculpa.-falou Houjo, que veio meio atrapalhado, me fazendo corar, pois estava praticamente em cima de mim.

-Desculpa porquê?- perguntei, já me preparam-do para virar, mas ele me impede, fazendo olhar nos seus olhos castanhos, que eram lindos.

-Pelo do de outro dia, te empurrei e nem me desculpei.-Falou ele, se encostando á parede da esquina, arfando...deve ter corrido muito.

-Tá bom, xau.-apenas disse eu, dando-lhe um fora, eu não quero nada com ele não...ele é mulherengo demais.

Mas, quanto á indentidade dele, eu lhe encontrei num site de video-jogos. E eu lhe mandava mensagens sobre a falsa identidade sobre um rapaz que queria ser progamador de video-jogos.

E depois havia a Kagura, a melhor amiga da Kikyo.

A essa, eu lhe fui encontrar num chat religioso, depois de a ter visto a dizer uma oração no refeitório, antes do almoço.Ela está convencida de que sou um milionário que perdeu a fé em Deus e que está á beira do suicidio.Aqui à uns tempos, enviava-me emails a toda a hora, dizendo-me o quanto boa era a vida...

Costumava concluir cada mensagem com a frase: « o mundo está cheio de amor». Por fim, disse-lhe que tinha perdido toda a minha fortuna e ela deixou de me contactar.

Estão a ver o que quero dizer?

Eu nadava nos oceanos daquelas pessoas. Conhecias. Mas elas não me conheciam a mim.

Até ser demasiado tarde.


	2. Se Ele Fosse Real

Claro que eu passava a maior parte do tempo em sites e chats sobre o Inuyasha

Claro que eu passava a maior parte do tempo em sites e chats sobre o Inuyasha. Aparecia por lá todo o tipo de pessoas.

Um músico à procura de emprego...Uma actriz famosa que queria fazer um filme com o Inuyasha...Uma fã que sofria de cancro em fase terminal...

E ás vezes, só às vezes...fazia o papel de uma rapariga num mundo que parecia não presicar dela...

Foi então que encontrei o site pela primeira vez...encontrava-me no meu quarto, a navegar na net, como sempre fazia...

-"Pede cinco desejos"?perguntei eu, mexendo o rato à volta, ficando assim, a setinha no icon " clique aqui"...-As pessoas acreditam em cada coisa...

Mas ao fim de algum tempo, percebi que continuava ali...com uma sensação muito estranha... eu me remexia na cadeira, machucando já meu bumbum...nossa..., mas aquele site...tinha qualquer coisa...

Não sei explicar melhor.

-"Pede cinco "? Não vais cair nessa aldrabice, vais?-perguntou uma voz, que mexia no meu cabelo, dando carinho.

-Não Inuyasha...eu não sou parva!-disse eu, tantando fechar a janela do site, mas não conseguia...era mais forte...

-Kagome, a minha música acabou à uma hora...-voltou Inuyasha a dizer, me levantando e fazendo olhar para ele, que era mais alto. Seus olhos pareciam o por-do-sl, me emocionavam, mesmo quando de sentia triste. Ai, a porta do meu quarto se abre, revelando a minha mãe, que tinha um roupão vestido.

-Ainda estás acordada, querida?

-Não se preocupe, já me vou deitar...-disse eu, desligando o computador, e dirigindo ao meu armário, para vestir o meu pigama, mas minha mãe me tinha segurado o braço, me fazendo virar para ele.

-Kagome, precisamos falar...só um poucinho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minha mãe me forçou a ir para minha cama, me sentando ao lado dela, eu estava com a cabeça fitando o chão, o que fez minha mãe ficar um pouco triste, ele estava à espera que eu olha-se ela e eu esperava que ela fala-se logo o negócio dela, quero dormir.

-Ai, eu e o seu pai, nós estamos tentado resolver uns problemas e..bem...-ela parou por um momento, pegando na minha mão, mas eu nada fiz...continuei fitando o chão.- Kagome, estamos preocupados consigo.Não tens amigos, estás sempre enfiada neste quarto, sozinha...

Ela parou. Parou para agarrar a minha mão já dorida, de tanto ela apertar...Como viu que eu não ia falar, decidiu continuar.

-Aquilo que eu quero dizer é... o teu comportamento não tem facilitado as coisas...nada mesmo. Nunca falas connosco...-minha mãe tà começando chorar, odeio quando ela faz isso.- O teu pai não se sente amado e eu também não. É como...se não tivesses interrese por nada... Kagome, por favor, diz qualquer coisa.

Ela quer ouvi? Então vai ouvi.

-Dizer o quê? –perguntei eu, quase susurando.

-Kagome, escuta... quero que começes a sair mais vezes... Quero que aprendas a conviver com os outros. Sabes descobri um projecto muito interresante, que promove amizades entre crianças e idosos que vivem sozinhos...-disse ela, me mostrando uma foto de um velho enrugado até às barbas, mas nunca largando a minha mão.-Acho que pode ser óptimo para ti, Kagome...Vai te ajudar a sair da sua concha.-depois disso, minha mãe se levanta, me dá um beijo se se vai embora, finalmente, do meu quarto, fechando a luz.

Me encontrava deitada, com o pigama, ao lado do Inuyasha, que se encontrava na mesma posição que eu, de braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

-Estás furiosa com a tua mãe, não estas?-perguntou ele, olhando para um poster de ele mesmo.

-Eu não quero sair da minha "concha". Não quero conversar com estranhos.-disse eu, olhando para onde ele olhava.

-Mas tu não estas feliz aqui sozinha, Kagome.-disse ele de novo, desta vez olhando para mim.

-Ele me vai tratar mal. Vai me tratar mal e ignorar-me...tal como toda a gente. E vai dizer coisas sem pensar...vai magoar-me...É isso que as pessoas fazem. Magoam-se umas ás outras.-disse eu, desvinado o meu olhar do dele, que me deixava com vontade de chorar...

Quem me dera que aquele olhar fosse verdadeiro...**Real**.

-Porque não hei-de ficar aqui?...contigo?-prenuciei-me de novo, desta olhando para ele.

-Porque eu não sou real , Kagome...tu sabes muito bem...-disse ele, acariciando a minha cara, já pálida, devido ao sono.- És uma pessoa lindissima. A sério que és. Mas estás demasiado fechada em ti própria...Um dia Kagome, vais aprender a libertar os teus medos... Acredita que sim.


End file.
